


A Wizard Dog

by CharmingTeacup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaotic Weasley Twins, Cultural Differences, Draco Malfoy character development, Expecto Patronum is important, Ginny Weasley is savage, Luna Lovegood is a low-key seer, Madame Pince will expell you for messing with her library, Muggleborn Slytherin Character, On an unrelated note:, Remus Lupin is an awesome professor, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius is Padfoot, Sirius is sneaky, Slytherins Being Slytherins, That doesn't mean he's nice, Unregistered Animagi, Werewolf scratches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingTeacup/pseuds/CharmingTeacup
Summary: Sirius had no idea where he was or even how long he'd been out of Azkaban. Who was he kidding? He barely had an idea of how long he'd been in Azkaban. He was hungry, covered in prison filth, and on the verge of desperate. So it probably should have seemed strange to see his brother sitting under a tree and reading, but at the moment all he could feel was relief."Regulus!" He tried to say, his words an excited woof. Right, he was in Animagus form. Regulus looked up from his book, his grey eyes wide --Only for Sirius to see that his eyes weren't grey and it wasn't his brother at all.In which muggleborn Toshiko Kuroki, a year below Harry Potter and therefore usually exempt from the shennanigans, is thrown into the middle of things when she takes in a stray dog.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius had no idea where he was or even how long he'd been out of Azkaban. Who was he kidding? He barely had an idea of how long he'd been _in_ Azkaban. He was hungry, covered in prison filth, and on the verge of desperate. So it probably should have seemed strange to see his brother sitting under a tree and reading, but at the moment all he could feel was relief.

"Regulus!" He tried to say, but all that came out was an excited woof. Right, he was in Animagus form. But Regulus still looked up from his book, his grey eyes wide --

Only for Sirius to see that his eyes weren't grey and it wasn't his brother at all. Just a hallucination that flickered out of existance as soon as he came close to the figure.

"Hello there," the child said gravely. It was a muggle girl, her short hair pulled back – a similar fashion to what his brother used to wear. "Who might you be?"

Sirius's tail drooped, and he buried his nose in his paws. He was going crazy. It should have been expected, him being an Azkaban escapee, after all. At this rate he was never going to find James and Lily's son, much less that darned rat.

"Are you lost?" A tentative hand reached out to him, hesitated, and then began to scratch behind his ears. He whined. "No collar," the girl remarked. "And you're rather dirty. If I had to guess, I'd say you've been wandering for a bit." She set her book aside and rummaged in a bag, pulling out a box and opening it. Sirus's nose twitched at the scent of food and his ears became alert. "Hungry, then?" The girl laughed softly. "I thought so. Hold on a minute, you can have some."

\---

"Miaow-nee," Toshiko said sternly. "This is our new friend. Be nice please." She had her arms full of a shaggy dog and was trying not to trip over the family cat, who was circling curiously. She nudged open the bathroom door with her foot and set the dog into the bathtub. "You're lighter than you look," she told the dog, who was giving her an affronted look at having been picked up like that. "And 'Kaasan wouldn't like you getting dirt in the house."

"Meow," the cat said.

"Yes, I know," Toshiko answered, rolling up her sleeves and turning on the water. "I'll clean up any mess that results afterwards."

The black dog picked his paws up out of the water and whined at her.

"Just a minute," Toshiko said. "The water will get warmer, I promise."

She pushed him under the spray and began working shampoo into his matted fur. "You'll feel better once you're all clean," she reassured him.

His eyes were intelligent. He seemed to almost understand, and behaved much better than Miaow did when she was put in water. The bath was soon done and after drying the him off, she led the way into the kitchen and opened the Frigidaire. That dog was too skinny.

"Hmm," she said, looking over the options. "We don't have much meat at the moment. And I'm not sure what's off limits for dogs. I think I'll make some eggs. That's good protein." The cat made a noise of disgruntlement and Toshiko turned around to see the dog on the table, wolfing down a breakfast loaf.

"Hey!" She cried. "Get off of there!" The dog guiltily hopped to the floor, tail between his legs. Toshiko softened. "Oh I know you were just hungry, but you have to wait."

She turned on the burner and cracked the eggs into the pan. Soon, she set a plate on the floor for him to eat off of and scooped up Miaow, who was eyeing the food. The dog ate eagerly, licking the plate when no more remained.

"What should I name you?" Toshiko asked suddenly. The dog looked up. Toshiko frowned and considered him. "You're not an inuguri, are you? A dog spirit coming to possess me or kill me?"

The dog woofed, offended.

Toshiko laughed. "Sorry, just making sure." She knelt down and took his face in her hands, looking him over. "Hmm, how about Kuro? That means black in Japanese, the same color as your fur. It's part of my family name, you know, Kuroki. As long as Mother and Father agree, you can be part of the family."

\---

Thing were foreign in the Kuroki household, not only the Japanese origin of its inhabitants and the mannerisms and food that came with it, but also the muggleness of their life. 

But Sirius was glad to spend some time recovering there. The mother, for all of her strictness, frequently slipped him fish and other tasty morsels under the table. The father took him on long runs in the morning and talked to him in the garden. The silly cat was always there to mess with. For the most part, though, he hung around Toshiko.

Toshiko was an interesting girl. In the mornings, she went on bike rides and came back with wildflowers to press. By leisure, she read large tomes and seemed to understand them. She also had her share of errands, given rein to go out on her own and trusted to come back with the correct amount of change. And, of course, she was a witch. This had come as a surprise and with no small amount of alarm to Sirius. However, he quickly came to understand the situation when he snuck a glance at the letters she recieved from her schoolmates' owls. Toshiko was a muggleborn who attended Hogwarts. With this revelation came a renewed determination to find that blasted rat and to be there to protect the Prongslet. All he had to do was convince the the girl into taking him with her to Hogwarts. And as she happened to be a Slytherin(a discovery that had the mirage of Regulus flicker into being again, if only momentarily), Sirius would have to personally see to it that she wouldn't end up with the wrong sort and get herself hurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuro," Toshiko growled. "Let go of my bag." Kuro's eyes glinted at her mischievously and he tugged again. "Bad dog!"

"Toshi, " her father called. "You're going to pick up school supplies, right? You better hurry if you want to get everything today."

"I'm leaving, Tousan," she said. "But Kuro isn't letting go!"

Her father poked his head in the door. "Maybe he wants to come with you," he suggested, taking in the scene. "Kuro, do you want to go on a walk with Toshiko?"

At this, the dog's ears perked up and he trotted over, letting go of the bag.

"Guh," Toshiko complained. "Now it has dog slobber all over it."

"Do you have your money?" Her mother asked. "Stop by the supermarket while you're out. We're low on eggs."

"Yes, Kaasan," Toshiko said, leaning over to give her mother a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back before dinner."

Kuro by her side, Toshiko headed out to Diagon Alley. "No running off, ok?" she warned him. "I'll have my hands full as it is."

After exchanging currency at Gringotts, the first stop was Madame Malkins. Toshiko had hit a growth spurt over the summer. "Is there a charm to help my robes grow along with me?" Toshiko asked, digging into her coin pouch. Then it was to Flourish and Blotts, to pick up the required reading material for the year. Thankfully, she didn't need one of those scary-looking monster books. She fingered a few leather bound tomes a bit wistfully, but turned away when Kuro gave an impatient woof for her to hurry up. At the Apothecary, she restocked her potions kit which had gone low over the summer's brewing. Finally, laden with packages of all sizes, they lingered in front of the quidditch shop. "I've got all of my supplies," Toshiko told Kuro. "And there's definitely enough left over for eggs. Do you think I might buy a broom? This is my second year, you know." He prodded her in the back of her legs enthusiastically. "Okay," she laughed. "Let's go in."

"Welcome to Quality Quidditch," the wizard at the counter said. "Anything I can help you with, young lady?"

"I was hoping to get a broom," she said, looking around at the display, where a sleek looking broom called the Firebolt hung proudly.

"Kuroki!" 

Ginny Weasley, a red headed Gryffindor who had shared potions with her the year before, was trying on some quidditch gloves. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw and Toshiko's best friend, was also there. 

"Weasley. Lovegood," she said with a pretense of formality. They all stood stiffly with their noses in the air before breaking into laughter and embracing each other.

"Going flying?" Luna inquired serenely. 

"Trying out for your house team?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Toshiko snorted. "For all their talk of house solidarity, Slytherin would never let a muggleborn on the team, not even as a reserve."

Kuro woofed in indignation. Luna's eyes grew wide and she knelt down to examine the dog. "You found a friend!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, just about a month ago," Toshiko said. "I've written the Professors about taking him with me to Hogwarts. Whenever I leave the house without him, he howls something awful. I think his old master abandoned him or something."

"That's so sad," Ginny said. "Have you-"

"Little Basilisk!"

"Our sweet little Snakelet!"

Toshiko shrieked as she was picked up, practically tossed in the air by one of Ginny's brothers, and neatly caught by the other. They seemed to never tire in startling her ever since they had spooked her in the library her first year. After nearly suffering a heart attack from the scream, Madame Pince hadn't let her borrow books for a month.

Ginny sighed in annoyance even as Kuro barked a warning. "Kindly let my friend down, boys."

"But Forge," the one twin said. "She's the only one that reacts anymore."

"I know Gred," the other answered. "It's just too tempting."

Nevertheless, they set a spluttering Toshiko down. "You- you!"

"There's that charming glower," George said. 

"If looks could kill!" Fred added cheerfully.

"Kuroki," said an amused voice. Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy, who had just entered the shop. He was an incoming third year of a well-known pureblood family and didn't acknowledge her expect for passing snide remarks. Needless to say, they weren't good friends. "Are you being accosted by Gryffindors?" He asked in an unusual show of amiability. Was he mocking her or was this the Malfoy-Weasley feud talking?

The twins gasped in mock amazement. "Us?"

"We would never!"

Ginny sighed in while Luna giggled. "Yes," Toshiko said, giving Fred an George a pointed look. "They're lucky I didn't hex their ears off."

"I could do it for you, if you so wish," Malfoy offered casually.

Ginny shot him an alarmed look. "That won't be necessary," Toshiko replied, a bit strained. "I assure you that I am perfectly capable of defending my own honor."

"As it pleases you, then," Malfoy conceded. "Now, what brings you to this establishment?"

"She's looking for her broom," Luna said dreamily.

"The Firebolt, then?" Malfoy nodded. "Good choice."

"Ah, no," Toshiko said slowly, trying to phrase her words in an inoffensive manner to all parties. "I don't need anything quite so flashy. I'm not trying out for the team, after all." _And it's outrageously expensive_ , she didn't add.

"I see," Malfoy smirked, no doubt guessing at her unsaid thoughts. "Well, allow me to point you in the right direction. I consider myself a bit of an expert in Quidditch."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to take up your time!" Toshiko protested politely.

"Nonsense," he said dismissively. "It my duty, really. After all, I'd hardly expect you to know the ins and outs of Quidditch." _Because you're a mudblood._ Kuro growled and she hurriedly hushed him.

"Actually," Ginny cut in. "Toshiko is really good at strategy. She and I are always outlining plays."

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked patronizingly. "Well, we simply must compare notes sometime. Now, let's see about getting you a broom."

The trap had sprung shut. She couldn't refuse without coming off as rude. The Malfoy scion seemed to delight in talking about the most expensive brooms, smirking every time she hesitantly alluded to her tighter budget. Kuro's teeth were bared in a snarl. The Weasleys tried to help, pointing out cheaper brooms that they had previously had and, in Fred and George's case, recounting outrageous stories about them. This, however, only caused Malfoy to turn up his nose at them. For Luna's part, she dazedly mentioned that there were nargles all around. 

Eventually, the store clerk took pity on her and brought out a long case. "Would the young lady like to look at this particular broom? It's called the Glimmerspin. A rather sensitive broom, and sentient at that. It's a fine one, but on clearance because of the number of times it's been returned." He opened the case.

"A sentient broom?" Toshiko asked, walking over and looking at the dark polished wood. "You mean it moves according to its own thoughts?"

"Sort of," the clerk said. "How about you give it a try?"

Toshiko reached out and felt a thrum of magic as her hand wrapped around it. "Hello," she said cordially. "Mind if I fly with you?" The wood seemed to warm in her hand and flew into riding position, startling everyone in proximity.

"I guess that's a yes," Ginny laughed. "Go on, give it a spin!"

Toshiko adjusted her grip and pushed off. The broom flashed upward towards the high ceiling of the Quidditch shop and she bit back a scream. She frantically nudged it away and it veered off at the last second, making her hang upside down. Kuro barked in alarm.

"Don't kill me, please," Toshiko told the broom weakly, her knuckles white as she hung on for dear life. It seemed to vibrate with amusement and flipped her back to right side up. Then it proceeded to race around the shop, rattling the items on the wall and whipping her hair into a frenzy. Toshiko gritted her teeth. She was _not_ about to let some broomstick get the better of her like this. "Slow," she barked out. "Veer left." They narrowly avoided a hanging jersey arrangement and the Glimmerspin relaxed to a leisurely pace. "Down," she said sharply. It paid her no mind, still floating in lazy circles. "Down!" she commanded again. Still, it didn't listen. "Fine then," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'll just get off myself." She leapt off and twisted into a roll to absorb the impact. As soon as she got to her feet, the Glimmerspin spun with a flourish and returned to her hand. Kuro skidded over to make sure she was alright.

The Weasley twins clapped and whistled. "Jolly good show, Little Basilisk! Jolly good show!"

"I think it likes you," Luna said happily.

"I am so sorry," the store clerk said, running a hand over his face. "I never should have suggested it. That is why no one wants to buy this model."

"That's clear," Malfoy scoffed. "It looked like it was deliberately trying to break your neck!"

"It's alright," Toshiko said, as the broom jerked in protest to his words. "It was just trying to have a little fun."

"Koko," Ginny said slowly. "I know that I've said you need to put yourself out there and take more risks, but you can't possibly be thinking about buying that thing."

She turned critical eyes on the broom, not speaking. It hummed nervously. "How much?" she asked finally. 

Ginny gasped. "Toshiko!"

"Kuroki, you can't be serious," Malfoy protested, frowning.

"She's not serious," Luna laughed. "He is!"

"How. Much?" Toshiko repeated firmly.

"W-well, it would be around 3 galleons and fourteen sickles," the clerk stammered.

"Done," she said, giving him the coins. Her hand closed securely around the wood of the handle and she turned to consult Ginny on other Quidditch gear.

\---

"You shouldn't let Malfoy talk to you like that," Fred commented with uncharacteristic gravity. She glanced at him but said nothing.

"You know what we mean, Snakelet," George said. "He was being an uppity, pureblood prat!" Kuro barked in agreement.

"He's my housemate," she said, shrugging. "Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I can be disrespectful."

"And the same doesn't go for him?" Luna asked intuitively. Toshiko looked away.

"Koko," Ginny said, her eyes hard. "He was being insulting." 

"He was being a Malfoy," Toshiko said matter-of-factly. "I'm not condoning his actions. I'm just saying that there isn't really anything I can do. Slytherins don't fight with each other. We're not Gryffindors." The twins made loud noises of protest.

"So you're just going to let him bully you, then?" Ginny challenged her, ignoring her brothers.

Toshiko gave a long sigh. "Look, I really could care less about the things Draco Malfoy says. Can we just drop it?"

"You know," Luna said conversationally, as they continued walking. "You're the only muggleborn in Slytherin."

"I know," Toshiko said quietly. "The Hat has its reasons."

"Well," Luna said. "Draco is a pureblood."

"What do you mean, Luna?" Ginny asked, who was one of the few to realize that there was sometimes more than the obvious to Luna's remarks.

"I mean," Luna said. "There were an awful lot of nargles in that store."

Toshiko grimaced, looking down at Kuro trotting by her side. "I'm sure there were."

They had arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "My treat," Luna said, her eyes knowing as Toshiko discretely fingered her coin pouch and Ginny slowly reached into her pockets. 

"If you insist," Fred and George said, wiggling their eyebrows.

"One scoop," the girl added, making the twins groan in disappointment.

Toshiko deviated from her usual chocolate flavors to choose peanut butter-strawberry so that Kuro could have a taste. As he was licking the bowl, the girls chatted more about their summers and the twins became engrossed in a competition to balance their spoons on their noses. Eventually Toshiko checked her watch and stood up. "I'd better go," she said apologetically. "I have to pick up a few things on the way home and I can't be late for dinner."

"See you on the train, Koko," Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "See you at Hogwarts."

"Looking forward to our next meeting Little Basilisk!" George said, waving.

"Don't kill anyone on your way out of the alley!" Fred teased.

Toshiko rolled her eyes. "Come on Kuro, let's get going." Then she froze. "Kuro!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop editing, especially once I've already put a chapter up. This is on the internet forever, guys; hold me to it!


	3. Chapter 3

_No, no, no!_ "That stupid dog!" Toshiko exclaimed.

"He was just here a minute ago," Luna reassured her. "He's not far."

"Does anyone know a locating spell?" Toshiko asked urgently.

The twins both raised their hands. "Don't worry, snakelet, we'll have this fixed for you in no time."

"Just give us something that belonged to him!"

Toshiko quickly procured the leash. The leash that Tousan had bought for him. The leash that she _should have been using in the first place!_ "I'm such an idiot," she muttered under her breath, handing it over.

"Hey now," George said. "Don't get worked up."

"Like we told you" Fred guaranteed. "We can take care of it."

In union, they waved their wands. "Aveneseguin!"

Magic crackled around the leash, but nothing else happened. Her panic grew.

"Huh," Fred said. "It worked in the journals."

"I have to find him," Toshiko said, grabbing the leash from their hands.

"Toshiko, wait!" Ginny said, catching her arm before she could run off. "You have no idea where he's gone! How do you even know where to look?"

She stubbornly shook off Ginny's hand and palmed her wand. "Sensibus augeo!" She was instantly struck but the vibrant colors and noises of Diagon Alley. She could still taste the memory of strawberry and peanut butter on her tongue and her fingers were acutely aware of every grove in the wood of her wand. The sense that she honed in on, however, was smell. The leash she held emitted a smell of nylon combined with the distinct scent that could only be categorized as _Kuro_. Toshiko turned her head this way and that and instantly latched on to Kuro's scent in the air. They had been all over Diagon Alley that day, but the most recent trail led in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Your dumplings," Luna said her words carrying a faint scent of dairy and lavender. She handed Toshiko her packages, which smelled of parchment and varnish.

"Thanks, Luna," Toshiko said, trying to smile. "See you guys tomorrow."

She quickly set out across the street, following the scent trail. Around the Leaky, it became muddled and a little harder to distinguish. Toshiko poked her head inside. "Excuse me," she said politely, making her way over to the counter. The barman looked up. "Have you seen a large black dog around these parts?"

"No Miss," Tom said apologetically. "Your pet run off on ya, eh?"

"Yes," Toshiko sighed, turning away. "Thanks anyways."

"Try the Snappers if you haven't any luck," he suggested. "They go around collecting the strays."

She nodded and went back outside, straining to recognize any trace of Kuro. _There!_ She caught sight of a tail disappearing around a corner. "Kuro!" She shouted, chasing after it.

She found herself in a gloomier area of the alley, with the dog still weaving between the shadows. The cobblestones were damp and a scent of mildew hung in the air. "Kuro!" She called again, frustrated. "Stop!"

A weathered hand latched onto her wrist and Toshiko looked down to see a warty old woman who didn't have many teeth. "Looking for something deary?" The woman asked, the odor of rot on her breath.

"Yes," Toshiko said, "Sorry, but I can't stop to talk." She pried herself out of the woman's grip and ran on.

The dog still showed no sign of slowing down. Toshiko had to jump over suspicious smelling puddles and duck to avoid alley-goers and peddlers toting their curiously scented wares. A man smelling pervasively of alcohol stopped her forcibly. "Pretty bird," he sneered. "What's someone like you doing in an area like this?"

"Looking for my dog," Toshiko said shortly, trying to ignore the cold feeling creeping up her chest. "Let me go, please."

"I know some dogs," the man slurred, his sticky hands smelling of sweat. "Come with me, chicky."

Toshiko tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. Panicked, she repeated, "Let me go, please."

The man didn't answer, leering at her unpleasantly. She needed to get away, she needed to get away, _she needed to get away!_

Magic, raw and unformed, flashed through her. Within second she was out of the man's grip and he was face down on the street. She scrambled backward, her breath coming short and erratic. Where was that stupid dog? A spell shoot through the air and the man writhed in pain. Something-somebody- _someone_ was behind her!

"Miss Kuroki," said a slow, familiar voice. A wizard in long dark robes with cold black eyes stood in front of a dingy apothecary, the strong smell of potion ingredients hanging around him. The man who had been harassing her got shakily to his feet and ran off, whimpering.

"Professor Snape," she said, relieved. "What are you doing here?"

Her head of house sniffed. "I think the better question is, what are _you_ doing here? I doubt that you make a habit of running through the alleys and attacking drunken men."

"He attacked me first," Toshiko said defensively, although her heart was still beating quickly in her chest. She tried to filter all of the senses through her mind again and then winced. _Oh no._ The odor of dog that lingered faintly in the air was definitely not Kuro. It must have been some other black dog that she saw headed toward the alley. She would have to start all over again at the Leaky.

The professor's was stern-faced. "Young girls usually don't traverse the streets of Knockturn Alley without a guardian of sorts. Do I need to apparate you home before you cause any more trouble?" _Before you run into any more trouble._

"Knockturn Alley?" Toshiko asked, eyes wide. An anxious bark sounded behind her and Toshiko turned to see Kuro, his scent true. "Kuro!" She exclaimed in relief, hurrying to clip the leash on him before he could run off again. "You are in _so_ much trouble."

"A... pet?" Professor Snape asked. He and the dog eyed each other suspiciously, Kuro's lips curling to reveal his sharp canines.

"Yes," Toshiko said, exasperated. "He ran off, and I was looking for him." She pulled out her wand and cancelled her enhancement charm. In addition to the adrenaline from her panic, the sensory overdrive was beginning to give her a headache.

"This wouldn't happen to be the dog that the faculty is allowing you to take to Hogwarts this year, would it?"

Toshiko winced as Kuro growled. "It, ah--It would."

"I see." Professor Snape's mouth turned down and he began to usher her back in the direction of the main branch of Diagon Alley. "Make sure that this dog of yours does not cause any such trouble at school, or I will be forced to rescind my approbation with the Headmaster."

"Yes, Sir," she said, careful to keep her face blank. She hadn't known that he had vouched for her with Dumbledore.

The old woman from before cackled at her as she passed. "Find your lost pup, love?"

"Yes, and without your help," Professor Snape said darkly, before she could answer. Both he and Kuro had moved to shield her from view. "Leave her be, hag. She doesn't owe you anything." Disgruntled, the woman spat on the ground and walked off.

"That was a hag?" Toshiko asked breathlessly once they were out of earshot.

"Honestly," the potions master muttered. "What _do_ they teach you in Defense these days?"

"We had Professor Lockhart last year, Sir," Toshiko reminded him.

"That is so," Professor Snape said dryly. "And it looks like his replacement for this year is not much better. I will be giving all of my Slytherins a syllabus for self-study."

"And pop quizzes too, Sir?" She asked sarcastically. He gave her a look and she schooled her features into a more respectful expression.

"Defense is a serious subject," he said sharply. "I would that the Ministry could assign a competent curse breaker to break the jinx on the position."

They emerged from the dark alley and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. "I must be off now," her Head of House said. "I trust that you can find your way back home without any other little adventures?"

"Yes, Sir," Toshiko said, glancing down at Kuro. He had positioned himself between her and the professor as if to protect her, his body tense. She appreciated it; even if agression against the professor himself was unwarrented, she could do with the extra sense of security. Passing through the Leaky's secret exit, Toshiko grimly reflected on her experience in Knockturn Alley.

She kept a tight grip on Kuro's leash all the way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter closer to Hogwarts! Fair warning, this is going to be rather OC heavy because Toshiko is in a different year than the Golden Trio, and so most of her classmates aren't named.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the train car had felt the presence of the dementors. When the lights went out, Luna sucked in a breath. Toshiko started toward the door of their compartment, but Luna held her back. "Don't, Toshiko," she warned. "It's not good."

"What is it?" Breathed Amy Dimur, her face pale.

Toshiko's hands trembled as coldness swept inside the compartment. Kuro pressed his face up against her and whined.

"Lumos," Luna spoke clearly, and wand-light lit the small space. The girls huddled together, watching the door anxiously. All of them jumped as the train jolted and shuddered before starting to move. They waited anxiously as the lights came back on, almost expecting to be plunged into total darkness again. Finally, Toshiko went to the door. This time Luna didn't stop her. As she slid their compartment divider open, a tired looking man strode past. Whispers began to spread like wildfire.

"That Harry Potter bloke sure has some bad luck," Toshiko commented, once the news had reached them. Amy nodded. She was Toshiko's roommate. As a second year in Slytherin, she also remembered the previous year of attacks by Slytherin's monster. 

Kuro whined again and Toshiko ran her fingers through his fur, both for his comfort and for her own. "Dementors," Luna said, her eyes straying to them. "Wonder what they're here for."

"Haven't you heard?" asked. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. They think he's gone to Hogwarts to finish off our Boy Who Lived."

"I smell a rat," Luna said gravely. Kuro's nose twitched and he growled.

"Well, if our new Defense Professor fought off the dementor, he must be qualified," said, a light flush coming to her cheeks. "I wonder if he'll be anything like our last one."

Luna and Toshiko exchanged glances. There were few girls last year that hadn't been infatuated with Gilderoy Lockhart. 

But even through tales of Professor Lupin's bravery swept throughout the train all the more fervently when he returned, Toshiko wasn't so sure of the new teacher's skill. Her head of house's expression when mentioning him was nothing short of disgust. And Hogwarts was hard pressed to take in practically anyone who applied for the position. Not one to spread gossip, Toshiko kept these thoughts to herself. She would have to wait and see, she surmised, so that she could judge on her own. 

The coldness of the Dementors lingered in her, even as the train came to a rest at Hogwarts. Toshiko hesitated in leaving Kuro in a dog carrier for the house elves to transport. "I think I'm going to skip the welcoming feast," she said softly. "I don't feel so well." 

Her hands shook imperceptibly, but Luna never needed for things to be obvious to notice them. "It's alright Toshiko," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The bright orange mushroom earrings she was wearing wobbled as Luna moved about, pulling out a thick lead of brightly colored threads woven together. "Here, this is for Kuro. You'll want to take him with you."

Toshiko smiled at her gratefully and clipped the lead onto Kuro's collar straightaway. She was greatful for his presence when they passed the Dementors in the carriages. When they dismounted, she turned to Amy. "If anyone asks, can you just tell them I went to the dorms early? I'll owe you one."

"Sure," Amy shrugged. "Plenty of people need a lie down after the train ride. It's not out of the ordinary."

She nodded at the girls and went past the crowd going into the Great Hall. Memories of the previous year directed her down flights of stairs to the dungeons. It was only when they reached the blank stretch of wall hiding the Slytherin common room that Toshiko paused. "Pewter and pablum," she said out loud, irritated. "I must be really out of it if I've come down here without asking for the password first."

She slid down to the floor, frustrated at herself. Kuro circled around and settled beside her, giving a reassuring bark. She leaned against him and sighed, considering her options. She didn't want to go up to the great hall, where it would be loud and noisy in the aftermath of the sorting. This feeling that the Dementors had evoked left little enjoyment for such celebrations. But at the same time, she didn't want to be found like this when her housemates came back from the welcoming feast. Why give them the satisfaction of whispering about her to the new first years? _Oh, that's the muggleborn, Toshiko Kuroki. She's always been a bit strange you know, on account of her blood. Guess she forgot that you need a password to get in to the common room. What do you expect, really?_ She gritted her teeth, not liking the bitter feeling spreading in her.

"You know what, Kuro?" Toshiko declared abruptly, getting to her feet. "Let's go exploring. I've missed this old castle." 

She could slip back into the common room when everyone came back. 

Toshiko held the leash loosely, letting Kuro choose their direction. She chatted with the portraits as they passed, hoping for some kind of distraction from her thoughts. They went up stairs and down stairs with seemingly no purpose. At one point, she and Kuro stopped to look out of a window at the dark and rainy outdoors. 

"It's raining cats and dogs," Toshiko remarked, in a weak attempt at humor. Kuro gave an amused woof. Then his ears pricked up as her stomach growled. "Ah," she said, a bit forlornly. "Breakfast is a long way off." Kuro nudged the back of her legs, prodding her in a certain direction. "What is it?" She asked, surprised. Insistently, he tugged on the leash, barking. "Alright, I'm coming," she said, bemused. 

She followed the dog to the basement where they stopped before a large painting of fruit. Toshiko watched in amazement as Kuro sprang up on his hind legs and touched one of his front paws to a green pear, which giggled and morphed into—a _doorknob_?

"How did you know that was there?" She asked, astonished. His tail thumped the ground and he looked up, daring her to try the knob. With much anticipation, she twisted the knob, and the painting swung outward to reveal the kitchens.

Many tiny creatures with big ears bustled around, all dressed in what appeared to be tea towels. Most of them were cooking, and delicious scents filled the air. They would place big platters on the big tables and the dishes would then disappear. Kuro's nose poked at her playfully and Toshiko realized that her jaw had dropped at the scene. She closed her mouth quickly, embarrassed. 

She and the dog stepped into the kitchens, closing the painting behind them. Immediately a few of the creatures took notice. "There's a Miss!" One of them cried in a high voice. "There's a young Miss!"

Many pairs of big eyes stared up at her, and she instinctively stepped back. Kuro, however, gave a delighted bark and bounded forward, pulling Toshiko along with him as he enthusiastically greeted one of the creatures. "Kuro!" She exclaimed. "Get off!" 

The creature was laughing as Kuro licked his face. "Big Doggy! Big Doggy!"

"I am so sorry," Toshiko apologized as she pulled the dog off. "He can be a bit of a handful." She was sure that her face was beet red.

"Doggy is fine, young Miss," the creature said, smiling. "I is using cleaning magic to be all better."

"Oh," Toshiko says, not sure how to respond to that. "Well, good."

"Who is the young Miss?" another creature asked, approaching cautiously.

"I'm Toshiko," she said. "And this is Kuro. Who are you all?"

"We is the Hogwarts House Elveses!"

"I is Henny," said the one who had first noticed her, making some semblance of a curtsey.

The house elf who Kuro had jumped on stepped forward. "I is Bimbly."

"I is Wubby," said the cautious one.

A few more introduced themselves before an older looking house elf rapped on a pan. "House elveses need to work," she said in a creaky voice. "Laffy will help the young Miss." The others all jumped and scurried to get back to their tasks, Bimbly giving Kuro one more pat.

"I don't mean to trouble you," Toshiko said sheepishly. "I was just hoping for a bite to eat."

"Young Miss Toshi-ko does not eat at the Big Dinner?" Laffy asked, concerned lines deepening on her forehead. She had a little difficulty pronouncing Toshiko's name.

"Well, you see..." Toshiko bit her lip, unsure of how to explain.

Laffy caught Toshiko's hands in her own wrinkled ones and a knowing look came over her features. "Ahh, the chill. House elveses is needing to give students chocolate tonight. The Dementors is here."

"The chill?" Toshiko repeated. 

Laffy ushered her to a stool in the corner. "When students is cold. They is not much laughing, and they is dark inside the eyes. That is the chill." She beckoned, and Wubby popped up next to her with a bar of chocolate.

Toshiko accepted it and took a small bite. Something inside her began to warm up. "What does chocolate do?" She asked, examining it curiously. "Is it magic?"

"It is chocolate," Laffy said simply, chuckling. "But Miss Toshi-ko is also needing to care for herself. Chocolate does not help all."

Kuro nudged her encouragingly, barking his agreement. Toshiko smiled. "Thanks for the chocolate," she said softly.

"Miss Toshi-ko is welcome," Laffy said, pushing a warm bowl of soup toward her. Bimbly laid a bowl of food on the ground for Kuro as well.

Toshiko was content to sit there and eat, watching as the elves kept busy. Occasionally, she would ask a question. What did the house elves do? Did they know everything that happened in Hogwarts? How come she had never seen them before? (this made them blush with pleasure) And when she wanted to be quiet, her thoughts didn't seem so oppressive in the warm and happy kitchen. All too soon, it had to come to an end. 

"Students is leaving," Henny told her. "Miss Toshi-ko is wanting to leave also?"

"I suppose I should," Toshiko said reluctantly, getting off of the stool. "I need to get back to the dorms."

"I is popping you there," offered Henny. "I is lots good at popping."

"Popping?" Toshiko questioned.

"I is showing you with Doggy first," Henny announced. She took hold of Kuro's tail and disappeared with a light _pop_. Toshiko gasped. Then, Henny was back again. "Doggy is in your room," she explained. "I is popping you there too." She held out her tiny hand for Toshiko to take. _Pop!_

There they were. The Jade Room was just as Toshiko remembered from last year, dark green curtains surrounding each four poster bed. And there was Kuro next to the bed against the wall with her trunk near it. He was sniffing around curiously

"Thank you, Henny," Toshiko said. She paused, before adding, "My dad calls me Toshi, by the way. It's shorter and easier to say. If you want, you and the other house elves can call me that too."

"Yes Miss Toshi," Henny said, beaming. "You is welcome in the kitchens any time!" She disappeared in the same matter as she came, leaving a warm feeling in Toshiko's chest

Toshiko set about unpacking her things, a soft dog bed for Kuro among them. Soon, her roommates entered. Yasmin Mustaq looked past Toshiko and immediately began going through her clothes whereas Dimur hopped onto the bed next to Toshiko's and gave Kuro a scratch under the chin. The other girls in their year, Sasha Merkel, Daraja Rabiu, Jolene Frostner, and Catharine Glaros, slept in the Onyx Room. Daraja gave Toshiko a friendly wave as she walked past and the others favored her with curt nods.

As the girls got ready for bed, Toshiko noticed a small bag of chocolates on each of their nightstands. She smiled again. The house elves were at work. Yes, she would be returning to the kitchens soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say "I" if you love the Hogwarts House elves!   
> I'm trying to diversify the student body at Hogwarts, so a lot of my time has been spent researching potential names. If anything is offensively stereotypical or just plain wrong, please let me know. I take full responsibility for such mistakes, but I also want to fix those types of errors.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up early, as per usual. None of her roommates were awake and Kuro was lightly snoring. She slipped out of bed and got dressed quietly. Last year at Hogwarts she had used the morning hours for meditation, being unable to venture outside the common room because of Slytherin's monster. Now however, there was no such danger. And she had a dog to take care of.

"Kuro," she whispered, fondling the dog's ears. "Kuro, wake up. Do you want to go on a walk?"

He snorted awake and looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"Come on," she said, already clipping the lead onto his collar. "Let's go!"

He padded slowly after her as she made her way out of the Jade Room. A sixth year prefect, Niral Dutta, was situated near the exit of the common space. "Kuroki, right?" He grinned, not surprised. "Up and at 'em, I see."

"Hi Dutta," Toshiko said. "What's the password this month?"

"Silver snakes," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. The wall slid open.

"Bit on the nose, isn't it?" Toshiko asked.

"Better than some of the ones they came up with last year," Dutta said, raising an eyebrow.

There was no doubt to what he was referring to. Toshiko remembered the months of the previous year when she had to say things like "lineage," "sacred," and even "pure-blood" to enter the common room. Each password was a subtle jab at her and other half-bloods that they didn't belong. "You're right," she allowed. "It is better than the ones we had last year."

"Where are you off to so early in the morning, snakelet?" He asked, his voice carrying a hint of amusement.

"I'm going for a walk," Toshiko said stepping past the threshold, Kuro trailing behind her. "I'm hoping to catch the sunrise."

"By the way, Kuroki," Dutta called after her, his voice serious. "You weren't at the welcoming feast last night. Dumbledore announced that there are Dementors at the entrances to the grounds. Don't go beyond the ward stones, alright? Those things aren't pleasant"

\---

Though he wasn't one for waking up before the first light of dawn, Sirius was glad for a chance to go outside. The grounds were just as Sirius remembered them. Early morning fog drifted over the lake as he trotted by Toshiko's side. The light in Hagrid's house was on, and his shadow bustled about inside. The Whomping Willow was still there, despite the lack of need for it. He supposed that transplanting it would have been pretty difficult, what with the size and violent flailing limbs. They stayed well within the Hogwarts boundaries, mindful of the Dementors floating around the perimeter. As much as he hated the awful things, he kept himself between Toshiko and the nearest Azkaban guards. He was less susceptible to them than she was in this animal form.

Toshiko had a lot of pent-up energy that not many people witnessed. The ever present ghost of of his brother lingered about her, as it always did when his mind drew connections between the two. Regulus had been composed at first glance, but had a fierceness inside him that most people didn't expect. They had started off at a brisk walk, but now were running laps around the lake. Sirius didn't mind the pleasant ache in his muscles when they finally slowed to a stop, the sky lightening with every minute. He settled down on the dewy grass as Toshiko began to go through familiar wand movements. She was seemingly determined to get everything down perfectly before her first full day back at Hogwarts even ended, he noted with amusement. Some witches.

\---

Yasmin and Amy were beginning to stir when Toshiko returned. When she emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower and pulling on her school robes, Amy greeted her with a yawn. "I forgot that you always get up ridiculously early," she said, flopping back onto her pillow.

Yasmin, running a comb through her hair, didn't say anything.

"Early bird gets the worm?" Toshiko tried.

She was met with a groan from Amy and staunch silence from Yasmin.

Yasmin wasn't necessarily a friendly person as a whole. One had to earn the privilege of her respect. She had intelligence -- constantly striving for top of the class. In their year group, she was only really close to Dajara. The others she merely acknowledged and she rather preferred to ignore Toshiko out of principle.

On the other hand, Amy was vivacious and funny, making friends with everyone in their house. She was clever in her own right, often making astute observations about her classmates. She was a dangerous person to be on the wrong side of, because she often knew exactly what made people tick. She had come to terms with Toshiko's blood status eventually but only after they had spent much time with each other.

Both girls were very pretty, Toshiko reflected, but their looks contrasted as much as their personalities. Yasmin's hair was long, dark, and silky, whereas Amy's strawberry blond ringlets came only to her shoulders. Yasmin's cheekbones were sharp and defined while Amy had a flat forehead and button nose. Yasmin was tall and beginning to showcase curves but Amy remained short and slim. In a detached sort of way, Toshiko wondered where she fit in comparison

She waited for them to get ready and said goodbye to Kuro, taking his face in her hands and telling him to be good while she was gone. The Jade and Onyx girls met up in the common room to go to breakfast together, a habit from the previous year. Dajara led the group up the stairs and into the Great Hall where Malfoy had the attention of the Slytherin table

He was acting out Harry Potter's encounter with the Dementors. All the girls giggled as they sat down. The only exceptions were Yasmin, who settled for a sardonic smile, and Toshiko, who frowned as she served herself breakfast. The boys from their year were beginning to arrive, also amused at the scene Malfoy portrayed. _Dementors aren't a laughing matter,_ she thought grimly, a white knuckle grip on the cutlery. _What I felt yesterday... That despair was stronger than anything I've felt before._

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone came up behind her.

"What did those kippers do to you, Kuroki?"

Heat flashed through the fork and the metal warped.

"Woah," Joshua Accrington said. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Toshiko released the ruined fork with a sigh. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"That much is evident," he said, taking a seat next to her. "What's on your mind? You look like you're plotting a murder."

"I am not plotting a murder," Toshiko said flatly.

Accrington smiled conspiratorially. "Sure you aren't. What will be the cause of death? An invisible dagger? Poison? A quick Avada?"

"Your sense of humor has not changed for the better over the holidays," Toshiko remarked, summoning a pair of chopsticks to her hands to replace the fork. Even such things as eating with more familiar utensils could help ground her when she was feeling unstable.

"Your acerbic wit has not faded either," Accrington returned.

Toshiko raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment, Accrington? Did you finally acquire some manners?"

"Ouch," Accrington winced. "This is what I get for being a gentleman? And you can call me Joshua, you know."

"I know," Toshiko said, pausing for just a beat. "Accrington."

He sighed dramatically. "Cold, Toshiko. A heart of ice."

She allowed him a small smile. Joshua had been the first Slytherin in their year to accept her. He was pureblood, like all of her year mates, but he had his own ideas for the ways things should be done. He had aspirations of becoming the Minister of Magic and changing the system. However, although Joshua was widely known throughout their year group as a radical, he was still from a pureblood family. The often biting back-and-forth was commonplace in the house of Slytherin, snakes bit after all. But to call someone by first name was to be familiar. From the perspective of pureblood society, she wasn't on Joshua's level. While it may have been acceptable for him to address her by first name, it could be seen as a lack of respect if Toshiko reciprocated. As it was, she was already on thin ice.

The schedules arrived and the rustle of papers arose from the tables as everyone opened their time tables. "Our first class today is double Herbology," Dajara announced. "Shared with Hufflepuff again. In the afternoon we've got Potions with the Gryffindors."

"No question of points there," Winston Whitlock snorted. A few people smirked. Potions were almost always arranged so that Gryffindor and Slytherin grouped together. It gave Professor Snape the chance to ruthlessly pick on their rivals while awarding points to his own house.

Dajara continued to read aloud their class pairings, but Toshiko was more interested in planning out her free hours when she could check up on Kuro. That and...

Her eyes drifted to the bottom of her schedule. _Looks like I'll be meeting the new defense professor tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really listed any pairing yet, but I'm pretty set on Ginny/Harry and Luna/Neville. For Toshiko though... Hard to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first posting.  
> Had this idea of Sirius hallucinating his brother after escaping Azkaban and couldn't shake it. We're running now, so let's see how far this takes us.


End file.
